1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an egg processing system in which eggs are graded and classified and subsequently separated and packaged at a plurality of receiving stations according to their individual physical characteristics, including weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, egg processing systems in which eggs have the same size, weight, etc. are delivered to separate receiving stations for packing into egg cartons according to their individual physical characteristics are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,580 and 3,255,660. In the processing of eggs, one important component of the processing system is an egg grader by means of which each of the eggs being processed is classified or graded in accordance with its particular physical characteristics, including the weight or size of the egg. Generally, included in the egg grading process is a candling operation by which defects such as blood spots, cracks and the like are identified. In addition, as part of the grading process each egg is weighed in order to determine its size for ultimate packing with other eggs of a generally similar weight and size. In this respect the eggs are weighed in order to facilitate packing in accordance with established weight ranges specified by governmental agencies. Eggs are generally classified into designated classifications, dependent on weight, such as small, medium, large and extra large. In addition, classifications such as peewee and jumbo are utilized for those eggs not falling within the aforementioned weight classifications.
In an egg grader performing the above functions, limitations are placed on the operation of the machine which in turn dictate the maximum operating speed for an entire automated egg processing system. In order to improve the operating efficiency of such systems, increased demands of higher speed are made on the egg grader which in turn requires egg processing systems having a high-speed response time while maintaining accurate separation and packaging of the respective eggs.